


monday afternoons

by realityfallsapart



Series: Winteriron Month 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Bucky Barnes, kind of sappy ngl, kind of soft kind of not sex, somehow fluff made its way into this idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityfallsapart/pseuds/realityfallsapart
Summary: "Bucky, Bucky please, I-""Relax, doll, we've just got started."
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Winteriron Month 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641676
Comments: 8
Kudos: 188
Collections: WinterIron Month 2021





	monday afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for Winteriron Month 2020 on NSFW Monday  
> Fic fills the prompt: TROPE/AU: Praise Kink
> 
> This was a bit of a rush job and it's been a hot sec since I've written porn but I hope you like it lmao

Tony tried to rock his hips up into Bucky's, but all he achieved was a toe-curling brush before Bucky was twisting his hips away, clicking his tongue in a gentle admonishment. Frustrated, Tony whined and tried again, but Bucky kept their hips apart. He slid his metal hand up and into Tony's hair, gripping it and using the leverage to crane Tony's head to the side. Bucky's mouth was immediately on Tony's neck, kissing and sucking at the displayed skin there. Tony gasped, his hands flying up to latch onto Bucky's shoulders, twisting the fabric of his shirt. 

"Bucky, Bucky  _ please,  _ I-" 

"Relax, doll, we've just got started." 

Tony threw his head back against the bed, a desperate whine building up in his throat. Bucky followed his movement and kissed Tony softly, gently, and so far removed from the heated way his lips had just moved across his neck. 

"Shhh, sweet thing. Tonight is all about you." 

Their kisses were soft, but they built upon each other until Bucky was licking into Tony's mouth and stealing the breath from his lungs before tearing himself away with a gasp. Tony's breath was already coming in stuttered, but the way that Bucky immediately attached himself to the crook of Tony's jaw to bite a claiming bruise onto the skin had Tony breaking into a barely-there moan. 

Bucky's mouth left a trail of heat down his neck, and he hooked two fingers around the fabric of Tony's shirt before yanking it to the side and sucking a deep mark onto Tony's collarbone. Tony's hands shook as he tried to tug Bucky's shirt from his body, but he didn't care, he needed it off, needed to feel Bucky's skin under his fingers. 

"Off,  _ off, _ " Tony mumbled, and Bucky pulled away. Tony watched as Bucky gripped the back of his shirt and yanked it up and over his head, his eyes following the hem up Bucky's body until everything was laid bare and his hands ached to touch. 

Tony's fingers settled on Bucky's waist before sliding up his chest and looping around Bucky's neck to tug him back down into a heated kiss. This time it was Bucky who ground their hips together in a move that had both of them moaning. Tony was already pushing his hips up again, desperate for the pleasure of Bucky's cock ground into his, but Bucky just pulled his hips to a halt with one hand, the other already gripped tight onto Tony's work-stained short sleeve. 

"Nuh uh, doll, you gotta take this off first." 

He was ripping his shirt from his body as fast as Bucky was shucking own pants off of his legs, and as soon as Tony's shirt was thrown to some unknown corner of their bedroom, Bucky was leaning back over him, a sensuous drag of his hips keeping Tony's brain whited out. He captured both of Tony's wrists and pinned them to the bed with one of his hands, grinding hard enough to make Tony's back bow as he gasped. 

"That's it, sweetheart, doin' so well for me. You keep your hands there, alright?" 

Tony nodded, some whine of affirmation escaping his throat. 

"Good, that's what I like to hear." 

Bucky leaned down fully and let his hands wander, caressing at Tony's sides as he kissed down his chest. He flicked at one of Tony's nipples with his tongue before wrapping his lips around it completely and sucking hard enough to have Tony whining and pleading below him. Pleading for what Tony didn't know, but god he needed, he  _ needed- _

Tony gasped as Bucky moved to the other nipple, but as he prodded this new one into hardness, his metal hand came up to roll at the former, the cold shock of metal against the spit-warmed skin sending a surprising jolt of pleasure down Tony's spine. 

Satisfied with the way Tony was helplessly writhing inside his own jeans, Bucky moved on. He kissed across the scars adorning Tony's chest, the fervor surrounding them cooling to a more gentle temperature. Tony looked down to find Bucky's eyes already on him. 

"Beautiful, sweet thing, just beautiful." 

Bucky had been lathering Tony's scars in kisses and love for nearly three years now, but every time still made something in his chest warm. 

_ I love you, oh god Bucky do I love you.  _

The smile before Bucky continued lower assured Tony that Bucky knew exactly what he was thinking, but Tony didn't exactly have any doubts. Bucky was always well aware how much of Tony's heart was his. 

Bucky worshiped every inch of Tony's body, and when he got to the hem of Tony's jeans he just popped the button and  _ yanked _ them down and over Tony's hips before his underwear went flying too. 

Tony's cock sprang free, and the cool air against his heated skin was enough to have him hissing through his teeth, especially when Bucky just leaned over and blew across the tip, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. 

He squirmed, not sure if he wanted to get away or get closer. 

"Jesus fucking Christ, Bucky, are you going to—oh  _ fuck! _ " Tony's back came off the bed as Bucky closed his mouth around his cock and hollowed out his cheeks, taking Tony all the way to the base and holding it there before bobbing once, twice, three times, and popping off with a grin. 

"You were saying, baby?" He drawled, his pointer finger circling at Tony's rim. 

"Fuck you, Barnes, that's playing dirty." 

Bucky laughed and pulled away long enough to snatch the lube off of their nightstand. 

"All's fair in love and war, sweet thing." 

Bucky coated his fingers and kissed Tony deep as he pushed in. Still somewhat loose from this morning, Bucky was adding a second finger in no time. By the time they were up to three, Tony was gasping and thrusting down onto Bucky's fingers as they brushed against his prostate, pleasure curling low in his belly. 

"Good, doll, you're so good for me," he murmured, kissing at the inside of Tony's thigh. The praise had Tony grinding down hard on Bucky's fingers, needing  _ more.  _ He was sensitive and needy, and Bucky had been teasing him for so  _ long.  _

_ "Please!"  _

Bucky leaned up to kiss Tony on the lips, softly. 

"It's alright," he whispered, "relax baby. I'll take care of you."

Bucky pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his thigh before he hooked his hands under Tony's knees and pushed them up and around his waist. Tony immediately locked his legs, already trying to pull Bucky closer to him, who just kissed his temple and brought his hands up to Tony's elbows where they were pressed into the mattress in an effort to keep them where Bucky had left them. 

"Good boy, keeping your hands where I asked." 

As soon as Bucky started to bring Tony's arms up, Tony was throwing them around his neck, pulling Bucky into a near bruising kiss, fingertips spread wide and searching for all of Bucky that he could reach. 

Tony didn't know if Bucky was letting him take the lead or if Bucky was just as caught up in it all as he was, but he didn't care, he didn't  _ care.  _ Tony just kissed him hard, sliding fingers through his long hair and tugging, groaning as he rocked back, the tip of Bucky's dick catching on his rim. Bucky cursed and unconsciously jerked forward. 

"C'mon, Bucky, babe,  _ please,  _ I need you," Tony stuttered in between gasps, hips working to try and find what he wanted so desperately himself. 

Bucky shushed him once more and then he was pressing in and Tony was moaning loud and low. One of Bucky's forearms came down next to Tony's head, and the other clamped around his hip, holding him in place as Bucky pushed and pushed and  _ pushed _ until he was bottoming out with a gasp and a kiss to Tony's sweaty neck. 

"Oh doll, you feel so good, so tight," he moaned, hips pushing just a little. Tony was panting and he was sure that his hands were gripping too tight, but he knew that Bucky didn't mind in the slightest. 

"Bucky  _ move."  _

The hand on his waist tightened, and then Bucky was pulling out halfway before snapping his hips forward, drawing a moan from Tony's lips. And again, again,  _ again.  _ Soon Bucky was fucking him in earnest, holding Tony steady as he thrusted in and out. 

"Touch yourself, sugar." 

Tony wrapped his hand around his aching dick and nearly cried at the burst of stimulation sending sparks shooting through his skull. Bucky hummed in approval, his thrusts picking up. 

"That's it, Tony, that's it. You're taking me so well, so good for me," Bucky breathed, pulling one of Tony's legs up higher to try and press deeper, chasing his pleasure. Tony screwed his eyes shut, the praise settling right in his stomach and making his cock leak more in his hand, something that Bucky definitely noticed. Something that Bucky  _ always  _ noticed. 

"Good boy, takin' all of me like that, that's it Tony. Spread your legs a little—oh  _ sugar. _ " 

Bucky's voice broke into a moan, and the words dissolved into a litany of nonsensical praise and hard, hurried thrusts that had Tony throwing his head back and working his cock harder, faster, the precome slicking his way. Before Tony knew it Bucky was clamping a hand over his shoulder to keep him from sliding up the bed as Bucky fucked him deeper, little tastes of his super soldier strength slipping through. His metal hand batted away Tony's and then there were cool fingers sliding around his cock, stroking him from root to tip. 

"Look at me, open your eyes." 

Tony's eyelids flew open of their own accord, his whole body tuned to following Bucky's orders in bed. 

"Good." 

"Bucky, I'm close,  _ fuck _ , I won't last long, please, I just need-" 

Growling just a little, Bucky aimed right for Tony's prostate and stayed there, slamming into it over and over and  _ over and-  _

"Are you going to cum for me, sweet thing? You're already so good for me, so perfect, let me make you feel good, huh? Let go, baby.  _ Now. _ " 

Tony barely had the time to grip the sheets underneath him before his back was arching and he was choking on air, his orgasm crashing over him in waves. Bucky's metal hand and arm were streaked in Tony's cum, and he watched as his dick spat out one last streak of white to land across his belly. 

"So good for me, oh  _ doll _ , so…" Bucky murmured in between kisses. 

Bucky's fingers slowed down, but his thrusts didn't. They turned sloppy, and soon enough he was growling, shoving himself as deep as he could go and grinding his hips across Tony's ass as he came hard, his cock twitching and pulsing where it's buried deep in Tony. Bucky rocked to a halt, and he stayed there for a minute, two, three. Then with a gasp and a deep, shaking breath, he pulled out and rolled to the side, laying there for a minute before pulling Tony into his arms. He pressed a kiss to Tony's cheek and went nearly boneless. 

"What time was your meeting again, sugar?" 

Tony glanced at the clock on his wall. 

"About twenty minutes ago." 

"Well. Can't say I'm sorry." 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](https://phony-stony.tumblr.com/), or you can reblog this fic [here](https://phony-stony-is-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/612796372346912768/monday-afternoons) on tumblr!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, comments and kudos fuel me so please tell me what you think!!! I take prompts on here or on tumblr too fyi.
> 
> Stick around for the following month, I've got a whole list of things to post for you guys :)


End file.
